All the Things Unsaid
by VampCat
Summary: It seems that Marlfoxes by nature are incapable of feeling love. However, Gelltor has a far worse problem. He loves someone who will never love him back. [slash GelltorMokkan]
1. Chapter One: Unsaid

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I swear to God I don't know where this came from! I was rereading Marlfox for the hundredth time when the idea just hit me. I honestly don't have any clue how I managed to write this, but in case you somehow missed it in the summary, this fic contains slashy thoughts *AND* incest thoughts. If the idea of two brothers being together squicks you, PLEASE don't read any farther!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters I'm cruelly toying with belong to Brian Jacques. But the sick and twisted plot is mine. . .though I don't see why I even bother mentioning it. Who'd seriously want to re-use this kind of a plot anyway?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gelltor's POV.  
  
~~~  
  
There he is over by the riverbank. He's just standing there watching the sunset, my older brother, Mokkan. Silently, I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He looks handsome and dignified silhouetted by the sun's dying rays. Part of me longs to walk over and stand next to him. . .but I won't. Instead, I lean back against the oak tree behind me and settle for enjoying the view. After all, what could be gained by joining him? Only another sarcastic insult, but who am I kidding? I've uttered as many curses and oaths as my siblings have.  
  
But seeing my brother contemplating a sunset makes it hard to be angry with him. Yet then again, sometimes it feels as though - even in the middle of an argument - a part of me still hungers for his touch. I suppose any who knew of my - well, there's no point in denying it - love for Mokkan would despise me for it. . .the object of my affection more than anyone. Besides the fact that we're related, we are also both males. And of course, the most important thing to consider is that Mokkan would never return my feelings. Ever. It seems Marlfox blood leaves no room for emotions like love.  
  
Suddenly, there is a rustling in the bushes off to my left. My twin sister, Predak, comes out of the dense leaves and sits down on the ground in front of a sycamore surveying the sunset. The two of us have only just gotten here. However, Vannan and Ascrod have yet to be found so there really isn't much to do except wait. Although I'm disappointed that they aren't already at our camp, I'm not too surprised. After all, this place - Mossflower Wood - is quite huge.  
  
So my twin and I stay together in companionable silence. I've always appreciated my sister's company. Out of our entire family, I think she's the only one that actually gives a damn about me. It was kind of nice just standing there, but quiet never lasts forever, and Predak was the first to speak.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" she asks.  
  
"What?" For a moment, I wonder if she's talking about Mokkan before I realize the actual object of her attention. "Oh, uh, you mean the sunset. . .yeah, it is pretty impressive I guess."  
  
Predak rolls her eyes. "Well, of course. . .what did you think I was looking at? Mokkan?"  
  
I plaster the typical smirk on face and reply, "The only time I'd ever look at Mokkan is to decide where I'd like to hit him first."  
  
She chuckles and agrees, "Too true, brother. Too true."  
  
"Hey!" a voice calls out from behind us. It's our younger sister Ziral. She comes to a stop and informs Predak and I that our siblings, Vannan and Ascrod, have arrived and to make our way to the center campfire. Predak saunters off to the middle of the camp, but I stay a moment and watch as Ziral tells Mokkan that everyone is here. He nods, and they walk up from the riverbank.  
  
"Gelltor!" Predak yells to me. "Come on!"  
  
I sprint to catch up to her, and in a few minutes, all the Marlfoxes - as well as the water rat captains - are ready to begin planning for our first attack. With a faint sigh, I seat myself on fallen log between Predak and Ascrod. This meeting was going to be absolutely boring. True I'm not the most patient creature who ever lived, but I really can't help it sometimes. I'd rather be out fighting than planning.  
  
"Alright," Mokkan begins as he steps forward, "now that everyone's here, we can talk. Ziral and I have had plenty of time to come up with a rather good idea for getting into Redwall seeing as how it's the only place around here worth stealing from."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Vannan asks.  
  
"Simple," Mokkan says. "One of us will lead four water rats in a stealth mission to unfasten the bolts in Redwall's east gate - it appears to be the least guarded. Fatchur is the perfect rat for the job, and he will perform the actual unlocking. Now we just need to choose someone to direct the operation."  
  
I turn my gaze to my brother and volunteer. "I'll do it."  
  
"Sure you can handle it, Gelltor?" Mokkan sneers.  
  
Putting on an icy glare, I answer him, "I've worked with Fatchur before."  
  
My brother smiles but the gesture is far from warm and caring. "Well, at least *I* can open a lock myself."  
  
I blush slightly in embarrassment as our self-proclaimed leader explains what everyone will do once Fatchur gets the east wallgate opened.  
  
~~~  
  
The meeting dragged on endlessly for over an hour. By the time our plan was fully formulated, it was way past dark, and I was tired. But finally - after what seemed like forever - we separate to get some rest. Unfortunately, despite my exhaustion, sleep doesn't come easily for me tonight. After tossing and turning for hours, I resolve to take a walk down to the riverbank. Perhaps a short stroll will help relax my nerves.  
  
I was nearly there when I saw a dark shadow moving between the trees no more than a few feet in front of me. It was probably one of the water rats, but for all I knew it could be spy from Redwall. Going with the plan 'better safe than sorry', I slip soundlessly into the foliage. But before I can take more than a step forward, I trip on an unseen tree root and stumble into the figure, knocking us both on the ground into a patch of moonlight. To my utter shock, the creature pinned beneath isn't a water rat or even a Redwaller. . .it's Mokkan!  
  
"Gelltor, you bumbling oaf!" he snarls. "By Hell's Teeth, get off of me!"  
  
Quickly, I leap off him and silently mourn the loss of physical contact while at the same time too speechless to come up with a biting retort.  
  
"You stupid idiot!" he continues berating me. "Can't you even watch where you're going?!"  
  
Angrily, he storms off to whatever spot in the camp he's chosen to sleep in. His harsh words leave a fresh ache in my heart, but I can stand it - more or less - when he mocks my faults. In a twisted way, his taunting can even be considered a relief. At least then, I know that he registers my presence. Besides, I'll take any attention he deals out to me. . .even if it's negative. I suppose that's why I argue with him so often. Every time he has - and always will - out-debate me, but I still challenge him anyway. When we bicker, it forces him to notice me, to focus on ME, and that small pleasure is worth the price of any humiliation I'm bound to suffer.  
  
However, I can never tell him how I truly feel because if he ridiculed me for my love, I know I'd break. That kind of betrayal would rip a hole in me, the kind of hole I could never fix.  
  
Despondently, I stroll back to the huge oak tree I had been resting under, but no matter how I try, I simply can't fall asleep. I just keep thinking of my run-in by the river. It had felt so good to have Mokkan lying beneath me, his body pressed against mine. I wanted that closeness back. . .I wanted it so bad it hurt. What would it be like to hold him? To caress his face? To kiss him and have him kiss me back? If only I could. . .  
  
But no. My Marlfox pride would not allow me to show such a vulnerable side of myself - especially to Mokkan. I already knew how he would react. No doubt he'd love having a new way to torture me. I sigh and close my eyes. It's truly such a shame things had to turn out like this.  
  
Throughout the years I've said a lot of foolish and hot-headed things - things I should've kept to myself. And now the three little words that I MUST say will have to go unsaid.  
  
~END?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you got this far, I congratulate you. So what did you think? Should I continue with something in Mokkan's POV? Should Gelltor tell Mokkan how he feels? Should I simply drop off the face of the earth and/or go to hell?  
  
Please R&R.  
  
Or flame me.  
  
I know I'm gonna get flames. . . X__X 


	2. Chapter Two: What Might've Been

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've decided to continue this plotline even though I only have a basic idea of where it's going. But I would like to thank my reviewers Psycho Violinist of Silentwood, clara200, and mycatranoverabus. You are all such wonderful people, and you have no idea how much I appreciate your encouragement.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Plot is mine but the characters aren't. . .yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: What Might've Been  
  
~~~  
  
Mokkan's POV.  
  
~~~  
  
The sunset is beautiful. Maybe some creatures don't think I can appreciate such a thing, however, they are sorely mistaken. The splashes of crimson - which so resemble spilt blood - are breathtaking. How could one - even someone so cold as myself - fail to notice this natural wonder? But it seems the sunset isn't the only thing being viewed. I had snuck a glance at him so I know he's watching me. . .he always is. But he's never does anything about it. One might simply say he's "enjoying the view". It's almost amusing to see my brother, Gelltor, take such passive action when usually he rushes into a situation with little to no careful planning.  
  
For some reason I feel slightly disappointed that he hasn't come over, but I quickly shove that thought to the back of mind with other, similar revolting thoughts. Why would I ever want to spend time with my pathetic sibling? Then, abruptly, I hear voices coming from Gelltor's direction. It looks like his twin Predak has come to join him. Although I can't hear what they're saying, it sounds light and casual. I wonder if they're talking about me. . . However, my thoughts are cut short by the arrival of one of my other little sisters, Ziral.  
  
"Mokkan!" she calls out to me. "The trackers have found Ascrod and Vannan, and they're waiting at the center fire for us, let's go!"  
  
I nod in reply and start back towards the main camp with Ziral walking next to me. Farther back, I see Predak start toward the camp. Gelltor pauses a moment to stare at me before running to catch up with his twin.  
  
By the time Ziral and I reach the center fire, everyone - including the water rat captains - is seated on fallen logs which some soldier must've thought would make good "chairs".  
  
"Alright," I begin and take a step forward, "now that everyone's here, we can talk. Ziral and I have had plenty of time to come up with a rather good idea for getting into Redwall seeing as how it's the only place around here worth stealing from."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Vannan asks.  
  
"Simple," I tell her. "One of us will lead four water rats in a stealth mission to unfasten the bolts in Redwall's east gate - it appears to be the least guarded. Fatchur is the perfect rat for the job, and he will perform the actual unlocking. Now we just need to choose someone to direct the operation."  
  
I shift my gaze a little to my brother as he volunteers. "I'll do it."  
  
"Sure you can handle it, Gelltor?" I sneer coldly.  
  
He shoots me an icy glare, and replies, "I've worked with Fatchur before."  
  
I smile, but it is far from kind and reassuring. "Well, at least I can open a lock myself."  
  
It's easy to see he's embarrassed despite that fact that his lock-picking skills are just fine. Maybe he's so abashed because the insult came from me. Either way, I ignore him and continue explaining how the mission will go.  
  
~~~  
  
By the time our meeting was over, it was dark out, and I wanted to scream. After I had started off the beginning of the meeting by explaining the basics of our first strategy, Predak stood to inform the rest of us what she and Gelltor had observed while they were scouting. Unfortunately, this left me with only one place to sit: where Predak had been, which was - conveniently - next to Gelltor. I bit my tongue and sat down quietly, but I had to hold back a gasp as our paws brush. It was like a butterflies-in-the- stomach kind of rush. To my complete horror, our bodies continued to touch slightly. I saw Gelltor inhale sharply as he realized what close contact we would have to stay in. I tensed up, and resolved not to turn and look at him. But for the remaining three and a half hours of the meeting I could feel his eyes on me.  
  
With the mental stress of a mission, the tension between Gelltor and I - not to mention the rest of my siblings (let's face it, they aren't very fond of me) - is more exhausting than I expected. I never remember it being this straining before, but I'll deal with it, I always do. For right now, though, all I want to do is sleep. . .is that so much to ask for?  
  
~~~  
  
Apparently it is.  
  
For around four hours, I keep tossing and turning endlessly as I drift in and out of sleep. Finally, I decide I might as well give up. It seems a full night of rest is quite out of my reach, but I'll settle for just relaxing under the stars at this point. Perhaps a short stroll down to the riverbank will help settle my nerves. If it doesn't, then I'm sure the broad side of my axe will do the trick. Carefully, I meld into the leaves and shadows around me. Almost appearing to shift and slide with them, I start toward the river.  
  
I am nearly there when something suddenly slams into me. We tumble into a patch of moonlight, and I'm pinned beneath. . .Gelltor?!  
  
For a minute, it's like the world just stops. I can feel Gelltor's warm body against mine as well as the rough fabric of his tunic and cloak. I'm humiliated to admit it, but at this point, my thoughts took a nose dive straight into the gutter. His luminous eyes are widened in surprise, and his lips are slightly parted, and I truly want to kiss him, and -  
  
"Gelltor, you bumbling oaf!" I snarl regaining my composure in an instant. "By Hell's Teeth, get off of me!"  
  
Swiftly, he jumps off me, and - for a second - I feel a little dissatisfied at the loss of physical contact while at the same time disgusted that I could even consider feeling that way.  
  
"You stupid idiot!" I yell, not caring whether someone hears me. "Can't you even watch where you're going?!"  
  
Angrily, I storm off leaving my speechless brother behind me. As I walk, a million different thoughts run through my brain, each trying to out-scream the others.  
  
//How could you entertain the idea of something so VILE?!//  
  
//Get BACK there! Where are you GOING?!//  
  
//What are you THINKING?!//  
  
I let out a growl and collapse in the small clearing I'd been sleeping in. I have always had some difficulty understanding this. . .situation with Gelltor and myself, but I have never felt this confused before. It is impossible to ignore that there is SOMETHING between us.  
  
But I can never let Gelltor know that I. . .that I what? That I CARE for him? Maybe even LOVE him? What DO I feel for my brother anyway? In fact, I'm not really sure I want to know. I can handle Gelltor's love - yes, I've long since accepted that what he feels isn't just a passing crush - but I can't allow myself to return his devotion. . .even if I did feel the same way. Feelings of any kind for anyone are a weakness. If you have no attachments, then there is nothing but your own shortcomings to prevent you from reaching your goal. I'm sure many would say that my road is a hard one to travel, but it is the choice I made long ago, and I will not turn back now.  
  
And yet here I am, lying on the ground in a strange forest far from my home. It's so easy to reassure myself when I'm surrounded by servants and slaves who obey me. But now that I'm alone, I can't help but wonder what might've been. . .  
  
~To be continued. . .~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please R&R. I'm currently trying to decide whether I want to keep this storyline in agreement with the book (and therefore make it VERY depressing) or turn it into a Mokkan-and-Gelltor-end-up-together AU (which is most likely to happen). I'll probably decide soon. Should be interesting, ne?  
  
Mokkan: You mean you aren't done tormenting us NOW?!  
  
VampCat: *calmly* Nope.  
  
Gelltor: Y'know, Mokkan, I'm beginning to think I liked her angst better.  
  
VampCat: C'mon! This is plenty angsty. In fact, *evil grin* there may even be a lemon between you two in one of the next chapters.  
  
Mokkan and Gelltor: WHAT?! *both fall over anime-style* 


	3. Chapter Three: The Plan Gone Awry

AUTHOR'S NOTE: God, between viruses and homework, this took FOREVER! Anyway, here's chapter three, and, as I'm sure you'll notice, it is in third person POV. For those who are wondering about the plotline, I've decided to make this an AU where most (if not all) of the Marlfoxes survive. In fact, it might just have a happy ending. *gasp*  
  
Gelltor: OMG! A ~happy~ ending?! That's practically unheard of for us Marlfoxes. Usually you evil authors like to make things as angsty as possible. *mutters darkly under his breath about revenge*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Plot is mine but the characters belong to Brian Jacques.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: The Plan Gone Awry  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gelltor carefully made a bandage out of white linen and an herbal salve the Marlfoxes carried. [A/N: Yes, I know it's dock leaves, sorrel, and mud in the book, but I think this is more sanitary, so shoot me.] He was stoically focusing on tending his injury and ignoring his siblings except for Predak who's paw gently brushed against his good shoulder in sympathy.  
  
The Marlfox tried doggedly to stop the humiliating memories of the last "attack" from surfacing, but it was like his brain was stuck in rewind. . .  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Mmff! Grmmf! Should've cut a wider gap fer this t'go through!"  
  
"Owch! Y've trapped me paw. Leggo, I can do it!"  
  
Gelltor rolled his eyes in annoyance as the four rats continued to bicker and whine about who could open the gate fastest. It was really a wonder Fatchur could concentrate on his task at all!  
  
The Marlfox impatiently whacked the maple tree he was leaning against and called out, "Hurry it up, Fatchur. What's the matter? I thought you were supposed to be good at opening locks."  
  
Suddenly there was a clatter of metal on metal. Gelltor winced, hoping no one from the abbey had heard anything. Then Fatchur turned to the Marlfox triumphantly. "I think I've got it, sire. The hook's over the bolt end!"  
  
Gelltor nodded, but before he could give further orders, a loud THWOK! echoed through the air. Fatchur's body collapsed to the ground, a sling stone had slain him instantly. The surprised Marlfox glanced quickly upward at the walltop where two squirrels stood. One was holding an empty sling, and the other was poised to throw a javelin. Realizing the danger he was in, Gelltor tried to dodge out of the way. Had he been any slower, he would have died. As it is, the javelin buried itself in his right shoulder and pinned Gelltor to the tree he was leaning on. The Marlfox stifled a shriek as he tore his cloak - and flesh - free before crawling on all fours to get out of range. Behind him, the three remaining water rats ran for cover too, and a stone from the squirrel's sling cracked against the last one's tail sending him yelping through the forest.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Gelltor grit his teeth slightly. Although the wounds of mortification were just as fresh as the gash on his shoulder, the glares from most of his brothers and sisters were even more tangible. Once again, all the Marlfoxes and water rat captains were gathered around the central campfire eating trout and preparing a new plan of attack. But the meeting had hardly begun before Mokkan spat a fishbone in Gelltor's direction and started berating him for his failure the night before.  
  
"Blitherin' oaf!" You made a right mess of that plan. Now the Redwallers are sure to know we're about!"  
  
Predak reached forward and took a piece of the trout. She delicately ate a bite of the smoked fish before coming to her twin's defense. "They probably already knew we were in Mossflower if they have half a brain between them. Don't blame Gelltor. I don't think you could have done any better."  
  
Gelltor smiled inwardly. He could always count on Predak to stick by him. However, this time it seemed her loyalty would not be nearly enough.  
  
Mokkan thoroughly wiped his paws clean on the grass and continued mocking his injured brother. "A Marlfox getting himself wounded by a squirrel, and losing a good water rat into the bargain. Tell me, Gelltor, d'you think I could have done better?"  
  
Gelltor was well aware that his most dignified choice would be to simply let the conversation drop. However, recklessness won out over common sense, and the Marlfox declared, "They'll get back more than they gave when I start on them. I'll slay ten for killing Fatchur and twenty for injuring me!"  
  
Mokkan shook his head in disbelief. Why was Gelltor setting himself up like this?! Gelltor KNEW that they hadn't come here to fight. Did he WANT his brother to further humiliate him? If that was the case, Mokkan was happy to oblige. "You don't understand, stupid. We came to steal, not to start a war. Where's the profit in that?"  
  
Although Gelltor inwardly agreed with his brother, he now had Mokkan's undivided attention, and - despite the coming embarrassment - he wished to keep it this way for a few minutes more. //At least he's focused on me//, Gelltor thought ruefully as he questioned his siblings, "Blood for blood, I say. Who's with me?"  
  
To Gelltor's surprise, it was Ziral who answered him, not Mokkan. "It's not blood for blood unless somebeast kills a Marlfox. That's our law, brother. Mokkan's right. We came for plunder and Redwall Abbey is the only place worth thieving from. You messed things up, got yourself wounded and lost Fatchur. None of us is with you!"  
  
Mokkan meticulously cleaned his teeth with a fishbone before agreeing with his sister. The eldest Marlfox had been looking for an excuse to add more insult to his brother's injury, and Gelltor was practically begging for it. "See, for the moment we're robbers, not killers. Haven't you got it into that thick skull of yours? High Queen Silth must be surrounded by beauty. Rich, wonderful things, that's what we need to bring back to the island. Imagine what she'd do if we staggered back to Castle Marl with half our number dead because we'd started an all-out war with the beasts of Redwall?"  
  
Gelltor slumped back onto one of the fallen logs, adjusting the bandages over his wound. "Aarh! I don't see the sense to it, trampin' around the woodlands just to rob stuff to please that crazy old relic. It's daft."  
  
Abruptly, Ascrod - who had not uttered a word so far - spoke up. "Listen, brother, we're storing up these valuables for ourselves. Remember, one day our mother will be dead - maybe sooner than we think, considering her age. When that day comes, we will rule the island together. Castle Marl, everything will be ours!"  
  
Ziral gave a short chuckle although it lacked all humor. "Not according to Mokkan. He says we'll kill each other off until there's only one left to rule, right, Mokkan?"  
  
Mokkan shrugged with faked indifference. "Who can tell? I say let the future look after itself."  
  
"But sometimes the future isn't always what you think it to be," Gelltor countered nonchalantly. "Sometimes you just. . .stumble into things and have a change of heart."  
  
At this point, Gelltor turned and looked his older brother right in the eyes. Mokkan barely managed to bite back a growl. It was almost like Gelltor could see straight through him to his confused heart and clamor of emotions, and Mokkan hated it. But instead of snapping back, the agitated Marlfox stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Mokkan!" Vannan called. "We need to plan our next attack! Where are you going?"  
  
The older Marlfox paused for a moment and glared over his shoulder as he snarled, "I'm going to get some rest!"  
  
Predak solemnly shook her head at Mokkan's retreating form and muttered, "Asshole!" under her breath. And yet, all the Marlfox siblings were surprised. This was the first time Mokkan had EVER walked away from an argument.  
~~~  
  
As soon as he entered his secluded clearing, Mokkan drew his ax and swung it at a sycamore, burying the blade in the unrelenting wood. Collapsing to his knees in the cool grass, the Marlfox let out a shaky sigh. He despised his lack of control and composure. But, to be honest, Mokkan could barely take the confidence Gelltor so easily spoke with. The Marlfox had been so nervous when he found out that his brother had nearly died.  
  
//Does he have any idea how upset I was?// Mokkan thought. //When those three rats returned but Gelltor didn't, did he realize how overwhelmed with grief I was? By the fang, it shouldn't have mattered to me so much!//  
  
The Marlfox glared upward at the violet-hued heavens. Although it was still twilight, a few stars were already visible. "Why?!" he called to the sky. "Why is this happening to ME?! This is all so wrong. Gelltor's not supposed to love me, and I shouldn't care about HIM! None of this should be transpiring! Everything's gone awry!"  
  
With another forlorn sigh, Mokkan stalked out of the clearing almost defeatedly. The Marlfox was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize Gelltor had been standing in the shadows listening to every word he'd said.  
  
~To be continued. . .~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: As always, please R&R. A little warning to those who are weak in stomach, there will definitely be a lemon in the next chapter (whenever I manage to finish it). . .and, of course, the rating will jump right up to an R. We also find out that Mokkan is -  
  
Mokkan: SHUT UP!  
  
VampCat: *exasperatedly* Oh, now look what you've done! You broke my chain of thought. *shrugs* I guess the readers will have to wait until the next chappie to find out.  
  
All the Marlfox siblings except for Mokkan: *snickering because they've seen VampCat's notes for the next chapter and know what she's talking about* 


	4. Chapter Four Unedited: A Brother's Touch

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to start things off by dedicating this chapter to The Psycho Violinist of Silentwood. She recently drew for me a beautiful ficart of Mokkan and Gelltor, and this is the least I can do to repay her. I am also very grateful to my reviewers because if it wasn't for your encouragement, this story might never have gone passed the first chapter.  
  
!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!: For those who actually like my story but don't want to read a lemon, PLEASE proceed to the next "chapter" because it is a censored version of THIS chapter (as you will see in the chapter title). And thank you, Laburnum Steelfang, for bringing it to my attention that some people would prefer to read a non-lemon version of my fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This twisted insanity formerly known as a plot belongs to me while the victimized characters are copyright Brian Jacques.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: A Brother's Touch (Unedited)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The trees of Mossflower swayed in the light breeze that swept across them. The warm night was peaceful, it's quiet unbroken. A relaxing tranquility reigned over the forest in its post-twilight state. Shimmering stars twinkled up in the sky, revealing two shadows flitting across the ground below.  
  
Mokkan hadn't traveled too far before he stopped and collapsed again. His mind was reeling from so many different emotions that it actually made him feel sick. The eldest Marlfox hid his face in his paws so, naturally, he didn't notice the presence of his brother until Gelltor lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Mokkan instantly froze. Every muscle in his body tensed up, and he felt an icy twinge of anxiety ripple through him. The Marlfox's fears were instantly confirmed when Gelltor softly spoke his name.  
  
"Mokkan?"  
  
It was barely audible, like a sigh or a brush of wind, but it still made him impossibly nervous.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Mokkan whispered, hardly daring to breathe.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Mokkan considered for an instant that he was going to die. //He knows!// the Marlfox thought. //Oh, by the fang, what am I going to DO?!//  
  
"Whatever you heard. . . I mean, I can explain. . . What I really meant was. . ." helplessly the older Marlfox floundered for the words that might magically explain away his foolish slip of the tongue.  
  
When he spoke again, Gelltor was almost unable to meet his brother's sharp yellow eyes. "I thought you hated me."  
  
"I do!" Mokkan exclaimed quickly. A little TOO quickly.  
  
"I know perfectly well that that's not true," Gelltor argued as he took a step closer to his sibling.  
  
"Stop right there!" the older Marlfox commanded as he realized the quickly vanishing distance between them.  
  
"Why, Mokkan? What is so wrong about how we feel for each other?"  
  
"Gelltor," Mokkan admonished in frustration, "you don't understand. Feelings for anyone are a weakness. Such emotions can cause unimaginable trouble."  
  
The younger Marlfox nodded in agreement. "True, brother, but feelings can also bring about unimaginable joy. After all, it is said that love is more powerful than anything."  
  
"Well, in that case," Mokkan replied acidly, "we can part company right now because I don't see how such a. . .relationship between the two of us would ever make MY life any better." The eldest Marlfox started to walk away when his brother once again caught him off guard.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying you're happy NOW?"  
  
Mokkan stopped walking and shifted the question around in his mind. Was he happy? Why was it any of Gelltor's business? Then Mokkan came to a very painful conclusion. He knew exactly what the answer to his sibling's question was.  
  
"No," the Marlfox said quietly, and his shoulders slumped.  
  
Gelltor's ears perked up ever so slightly. "What?"  
  
Slowly, Mokkan turned so that he was facing his brother. "I said 'no'. I'm NOT happy."  
  
The younger Marlfox crossed his arms over his broad chest, and the starlight glinted off his glowing eyes. "Then tell me what you want."  
  
Once again, the older Marlfox's mind was a whirlwind of different voices yelling for control. This time, however, Mokkan was able to sift through all of them. //What DO I want?// he thought. A number of answers immediately applied themselves to the question. //Wealth, power, control. . .//  
  
"This."  
  
Gracefully, Mokkan stepped forward and reached out to caress his brother's face. For a moment, Gelltor really thought he was dreaming, that this was too good to be true. He had never imagined he'd feel his brother's touch with such affection behind it. Truth be told, Gelltor had been close to giving up hope that there would ever be anything between him and Mokkan. But now. . . The younger Marlfox instantly decided not waste this opportunity. The gap between them closed completely as Gelltor leaned in to capture his brother's mouth with his. For a second, Mokkan was unsure of how to respond. Then he felt the tip of his brother's tongue touch his lips, and Mokkan instinctively opened his mouth allowing Gelltor more access before responding to the younger Marlfox's actions in a similar fashion. Gelltor's paws traveled downward and moved in massaging circles over his brother's stomach and even lower. Mokkan moaned faintly into the kiss and clung tighter to his sibling for balance as all the new sensations he was feeling washed over him. Gelltor shivered in delight at having the long sought after object of his affection joined so perfectly with him, but eventually, the need for air drove them apart.  
  
Mokkan shook his head in surprise at the mind-blowing kiss. "I've never felt anything like that before. It was amazing and incredible and. . ."  
  
Gelltor grinned, pleased with his brother's response. "Gee, Mokkan, you sound like you've never even been kissed before."  
  
"I haven't."  
  
Gelltor could hardly believe his ears. //No way. . .// he thought incredulously.  
  
"You're a virgin?!"  
  
Mokkan's ears drooped sheepishly, and he attempted a nonchalant shrug. "Is there something wrong with?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I'm just surprised, that's all," Gelltor quickly assured his brother. "I mean, even Lantur has fallen in bed with Wilce so I just figure you'd had some experience too." The younger Marlfox smiled slyly and continued - in a rather suggestive way, "But, there's no better time than now to learn."  
  
They came together again, lips and bodies pressed together in a passion that clearly transcended the platonic feelings normally found between brothers. Awkwardly, Mokkan fumbled with the clasp to Gelltor's cloak. Once he removed that garment, he was about to take off his sibling's tunic when -  
  
"Argh!" Gelltor let out a strangled cry and jerked back grimacing in pain. Mokkan quickly pulled his paw away, suddenly remembering his brother's injured shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't. . ." Mokkan suggested.  
  
"Nonsense," Gelltor replied, unwilling to lose what might be a once in a lifetime chance. "My shoulder will be fine."  
  
Attempting not to cause further pain to his injury, the younger Marlfox finished taking off his clothes and assisted his older brother in doing the same. Gelltor then managed to maneuver them so that Mokkan was lying on the grass on his back.  
  
Mokkan felt his face grow hot with embarrassment at being so vulnerable in front of someone, especially Gelltor! The younger Marlfox seemed to pick up on his brother's insecurity and bent forward so they could share a reassuring kiss before he moved away. For a moment, Mokkan wondered what his sibling was going to do when he abruptly felt his brother's mouth close over his arousal. Gelltor's tongue licked along his length causing his brother to gasp in surprise and pleasure. Gelltor placed his paws around Mokkan's waist while his skilled mouth continued its ministrations. The agonizing ecstasy built until the Marlfox was sure he couldn't take a moment more. With a soft moan, he came in his brother's mouth. Seconds seemed like forever as Gelltor sucked and swallowed before finally sitting up, careful not to aggravate his wounded shoulder.  
  
Mokkan could practically feel his worries and cares draining away. He couldn't remember ever feeling more relaxed or at ease in his life. Gingerly, Gelltor positioned himself next to Mokkan so he could wrap his arms around his eldest brother. Mokkan offered a small smile, still a little nervous but happy. Gelltor returned the grin and kissed him tenderly. The older Marlfox affectionately nuzzled his brother's shoulder.  
  
Gelltor pulled his cloak over them, and needless to say, neither Marlfox had any trouble getting to sleep that night.  
  
~To be continued. . .~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please R&R. Tell me what you think -  
  
Mokkan: I think you're really, REALLY sick!!!  
  
Gelltor: How COULD you?!  
  
VampCat: Get over it, children. The same thing will probably happen again in one of the up-coming chapters.  
  
Mokkan and Gelltor: X__x  
  
Mokkan: Y'know, I wonder if Lantur has anymore of that poison. . .  
  
VampCat: Suicide?! Oh, NOW who's being angsty?  
  
Mokkan: *glares* Better than being a helpless pawn in your stories. 


	5. Chapter Four Edited: A Brother's Touch

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to start things off by dedicating this chapter to The Psycho Violinist of Silentwood. She recently drew for me a beautiful ficart of Mokkan and Gelltor, and this is the least I can do to repay her. I am also very grateful to my reviewers because if it wasn't for your encouragement, this story might never have gone passed the first chapter.  
  
!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!: For those who actually like my story but don't want to read a lemon, this is the edited version of chapter four. Although there is still some kissing, its not as bad as the unedited version. And thank you, Laburnum Steelfang, for bringing it to my attention that some people would prefer to read a non-lemon version of my fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This twisted insanity formerly known as a plot belongs to me while the victimized characters are copyright Brian Jacques.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: A Brother's Touch (Edited)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The trees of Mossflower swayed in the light breeze that swept across them. The warm night was peaceful, it's quiet unbroken. A relaxing tranquility reigned over the forest in its post-twilight state. Shimmering stars twinkled up in the sky, revealing two shadows flitting across the ground below.  
  
Mokkan hadn't traveled too far before he stopped and collapsed again. His mind was reeling from so many different emotions that it actually made him feel sick. The eldest Marlfox hid his face in his paws so, naturally, he didn't notice the presence of his brother until Gelltor lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Mokkan instantly froze. Every muscle in his body tensed up, and he felt an icy twinge of anxiety ripple through him. The Marlfox's fears were instantly confirmed when Gelltor softly spoke his name.  
  
"Mokkan?"  
  
It was barely audible, like a sigh or a brush of wind, but it still made him impossibly nervous.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Mokkan whispered, hardly daring to breathe.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Mokkan considered for an instant that he was going to die. //He knows!// the Marlfox thought. //Oh, by the fang, what am I going to DO?!//  
  
"Whatever you heard. . . I mean, I can explain. . . What I really meant was. . ." helplessly the older Marlfox floundered for the words that might magically explain away his foolish slip of the tongue.  
  
When he spoke again, Gelltor was almost unable to meet his brother's sharp yellow eyes. "I thought you hated me."  
  
"I do!" Mokkan exclaimed quickly. A little TOO quickly.  
  
"I know perfectly well that that's not true," Gelltor argued as he took a step closer to his sibling.  
  
"Stop right there!" the older Marlfox commanded as he realized the quickly vanishing distance between them.  
  
"Why, Mokkan? What is so wrong about how we feel for each other?"  
  
"Gelltor," Mokkan admonished in frustration, "you don't understand. Feelings for anyone are a weakness. Such emotions can cause unimaginable trouble."  
  
The younger Marlfox nodded in agreement. "True, brother, but feelings can also bring about unimaginable joy. After all, it is said that love is more powerful than anything."  
  
"Well, in that case," Mokkan replied acidly, "we can part company right now because I don't see how such a. . .relationship between the two of us would ever make MY life any better." The eldest Marlfox started to walk away when his brother once again caught him off guard.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying you're happy NOW?"  
  
Mokkan stopped walking and shifted the question around in his mind. Was he happy? Why was it any of Gelltor's business? Then Mokkan came to a very painful conclusion. He knew exactly what the answer to his sibling's question was.  
  
"No," the Marlfox said quietly, and his shoulders slumped.  
  
Gelltor's ears perked up ever so slightly. "What?"  
  
Slowly, Mokkan turned so that he was facing his brother. "I said 'no'. I'm NOT happy."  
  
The younger Marlfox crossed his arms over his broad chest, and the starlight glinted off his glowing eyes. "Then tell me what you want."  
  
Once again, the older Marlfox's mind was a whirlwind of different voices yelling for control. This time, however, Mokkan was able to sift through all of them. //What DO I want?// he thought. A number of answers immediately applied themselves to the question. //Wealth, power, control. . .//  
  
"This."  
  
Gracefully, Mokkan stepped forward and reached out to caress his brother's face. For a moment, Gelltor really thought he was dreaming, that this was too good to be true. He had never imagined he'd feel his brother's touch with such affection behind it. Truth be told, Gelltor had been close to giving up hope that there would ever be anything between him and Mokkan. But now. . . The younger Marlfox instantly decided not waste this opportunity. The gap between them closed completely as Gelltor leaned in to capture his brother's mouth with his. For a second, Mokkan was unsure of how to respond. Then he felt the tip of his brother's tongue touch his lips, and Mokkan instinctively opened his mouth allowing Gelltor more access before responding to the younger Marlfox's actions in a similar fashion. Gelltor's paws traveled downward and moved in massaging circles over his brother's stomach and even lower. Mokkan moaned faintly into the kiss and clung tighter to his sibling for balance as all the new sensations he was feeling washed over him. Gelltor shivered in delight at having the long sought after object of his affection joined so perfectly with him, but eventually, the need for air drove them apart.  
  
Mokkan shook his head in surprise at the mind-blowing kiss. "I've never felt anything like that before. It was amazing and incredible and. . ."  
  
Gelltor grinned, pleased with his brother's response. "Gee, Mokkan, you sound like you've never even been kissed before."  
  
"I haven't."  
  
Gelltor could hardly believe his ears. //No way. . .// he thought incredulously.  
  
"You're a virgin?!"  
  
Mokkan's ears drooped sheepishly, and he attempted a nonchalant shrug. "Is there something wrong with?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I'm just surprised, that's all," Gelltor quickly assured his brother. "I mean, even Lantur has fallen in bed with Wilce so I just figure you'd had some experience too." The younger Marlfox smiled slyly and continued - in a rather suggestive way, "But, there's no better time than now to learn."  
  
And that's exactly what happened. . .  
  
~~~  
  
When everything was said and done, Mokkan could practically feel his worries and cares draining away. He couldn't remember ever feeling more relaxed or at ease in his life. Gingerly, Gelltor positioned himself next to Mokkan so he could wrap his arms around his eldest brother. Mokkan offered a small smile, still a little nervous but happy. Gelltor returned the grin and kissed him tenderly. The older Marlfox affectionately nuzzled his brother's shoulder.  
  
Gelltor pulled his cloak over them, and needless to say, neither Marlfox had any trouble getting to sleep that night.  
  
~To be continued. . .~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please R&R. Tell me what you think -  
  
Mokkan: I think you're really, REALLY sick!!!  
  
Gelltor: How COULD you?!  
  
VampCat: Get over it, children. The same thing will probably happen again in one of the up-coming chapters.  
  
Mokkan and Gelltor: X__x  
  
Mokkan: Y'know, I wonder if Lantur has anymore of that poison. . .  
  
VampCat: Suicide?! Oh, NOW who's being angsty?  
  
Mokkan: *glares* Better than being a helpless pawn in your stories. 


	6. Chapter Five: When Everything Falls

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After taking forever, I've *finally* got the next chapter up. I've gone back to having it in first person point-of-view. Many thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, but I'm working on it. *grin*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: When Everything Falls  
  
~  
  
*Mokkan's POV. . .*  
  
Ziral is dead. Impossible as it seems, I knew this would happen, that sooner or later there would be a fight and one of us wouldn't survive. Truth be told, I was most worried about Gelltor when we confronted the Redwallers, but now I am feeling more concern for myself. I'm the first one back at our camp, but my siblings should be arriving soon. They'll probably blame me for this, but then again, I suppose such an action is justified. The plan to exchange one of the Abbey's captured young ones was mine as is the over all outcome, but that doesn't make my situation any easier.  
  
Climbing into the forked branches of a horse chestnut tree, I sit and wait. After a while, Ascrod and Vannan come with a tapestry they filched from the Abbey. It truly is a marvelous thing of beauty. The colors and patterns entwine in a remarkable masterpiece of cloth. A twinge of jealousy runs through me that *I* could not have accomplished what my brother and sister did.  
  
As the morning drags on, the rest of my siblings slowly return (excluding Ziral, of course), and sit around the main campfire. I do not move from camouflaged hiding place as their conversation inevitably turns toward my botched plan and me.  
  
"How did the attack go?" Ascrd directs his mocking voice at Gelltor. "Not too well, by the look of you lot."  
  
Attempting valiantly to ignore Ascrod, my lover calls out to one of his soldiers, "Allag, what's the head count?"  
  
"A hundred an' seventy-three, sire," the water rat yells back. "I'm just numberin' the wounded."  
  
Gelltor grimaces at the reply as he seats himself before the central campfire. "That's nearly a score of rats lost. Then there was Ziral too!"  
  
"What?" Vanaan gasps in shock and bolts upright. "You mean our sister Ziral was slain?"  
  
"Oh, she was slain sure enough," Gelltor replies bitterly. "I saw her head lyin' on the ground. The one who did it was a big squirrel, looked as if he was half asleep. Janglur, they called him. I'll remember that one's name!"  
  
"A Marlfox slain," Ascrod says pensively. "High Queen Silth won't be well pleased to here that. What about our glorious leader Mokkan and his grand plan?"  
  
"Mokkan! Don't talk t'me about him," Gelltor declares. To most creatures, my brother probably appears angry, but I can see the barely perceptible worry in his yellow eyes. It sends an unexpected wash of guilt through me for eavesdropping while he is fretting over my well-being.  
  
"Yes," Predak says looking up, "where *is* our brother anyway?"  
  
One of the water rats shift nervously. "We dun' know, m'Lady. 'E 'asn't returned yet."  
  
"Well, *I'm* not surprised," Ascrod sneers. "If I was him, I wouldn't show my face around here either. Bungler!"  
  
And that would be my cue. Slipping from my perch in the large tree, I make sure that I'm sufficiently disheveled before limping into the camp. Hoping that Gelltor doesn't do anything *rash*, I raise my paw to forestall the verbal interrogation that my various siblings have no doubt been preparing.  
  
"Alright, alright 'twas all my fault. I messed it up, by taking those Redwallers for fools, which they weren't. But hear me! You all fought a gallant fight. I couldn't ask for braver beasts in my command, particularly you, brother Gelltor, and you, sister Predak. . ." For a moment, I stop to dramatically shake my head in sorrow before continuing. "And our dear sister Ziral, so treacherously slain after I had called retreat. How can I go back to our mother Queen Silth and tell her that poor Ziral is with us no more? You were all right in telling me that we should be careful. I should have listened to you."  
  
For a moment, nothing can be detected other than stunned silence. . .not that I'm particularly surprised. They must all think me terribly arrogant under normal circumstances to be reacting to my little speech of humility like this. Even Gelltor's jaw is hanging slightly open.  
  
It is Vannan who finally breaks the stillness. With the handle of her ax, she directs my attention to the elaborate tapestry, which has been meticulously spread across a bush. "It wasn't a total loss. Look what we took from the Abbey."  
  
Despite the fact that I've been staring at the damned thing for over an hour, I plaster an expression of reverence on my face as I hobble over as though I wished to get a better look. "You stole this?" I gasp. "Wondrous, beautiful, it must be beyond price! Well, congratulations to you. Our mother will be overjoyed to see such a splendid and magnificent prize. At least poor Ziral didn't give her life in vain. Have the troops rest for now and tend their wounds, and then we shall decide on a further choice of plan since I, apparently, am not fit to lead alone."  
  
I depart gingerly, a myriad of more shocked gazes in my wake.  
  
~~~  
  
It is late afternoon when Gelltor finally finds me in the clearing we've been sleeping in for the last fortnight. I'm sitting at the base of an old tree when my brother strides over and leans against the tall oak.  
  
"Laying it on a little thick back there, weren't you?" he says with a grim smile in reference to my speech on the failed attack.  
  
I sit up and prepare to stand, but I needn't bother as Gelltor makes a point of tackling me onto my back.  
  
"*What* were you *thinking*?! And don't try to explain because I'd bet my life you were in camp all along listening to us debate the outcome of this latest attack," he rants. "Do you have *any* idea how scared I was?!"  
  
The only reply I can offer my brother is the same ogling look he gave me when I had first spoken after my return this morning. In the past, I know I might've said a lot of. . .*unpleasant* things about Gelltor, but I have *always* seen him as brave.  
  
Seemingly able to read my mind, he hugs me tighter and whispers, "Of *course*, I was scared. When you didn't return immediately, I thought I was going to go crazy. And once you *finally* staggered into the camp, it took me an unbelievably long, nerve-wracking minute to realize you were faking."  
  
I exhale softly, and my breath tickles against my younger brother's neck. But abruptly I tense as an awful thought enters mind. "Do the others suspect. . .?"  
  
"No," he tells me reassuringly. "They think you're seriously injured. In fact, when I said I was going to look for you, Predak and Ascrod suggested I simply finish you off."  
  
Beside me, Gelltor gives a thoughtful sigh. "We won't be able to go back to the life we used to lead. You know that, Mokkan, and so do I. Sooner or later, someone will discover the truth about us, and then this fragile existence will be over."  
  
I wrap my arms tighter around his waist before pointing out an even less pleasant scenario. "Our relationship may not have *time* to cause us trouble. When our mother finds out about Ziral's death, she will hold *me* responsible. True, we have only failed once in the past, but she has never been the forgiving sort." My brother closes his eyes briefly in remembrance while I, myself, shudder at the memory.  
  
Gelltor turns in the circle of my embrace and kisses my cheek in a surprisingly tender gesture of empathy. "Then that leaves us with only one choice."  
  
~To be continued. . .~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please R&R, and to make up for my tardiness, I bring ficart! The links are in my author bio. Nothing graphic, but kinda fluffy. *grin*  
  
Lantur: *laughing her head off at Mokkan*  
  
VampCat aka SU: For my next fanfic endeavor, I think I'll take one of my reviewer's suggestions and do a Lantur/Wilce/Silth triangle.  
  
Lantur: WHAT?!  
  
Mokkan: *laughing his head off at Lantur*  
  
Lantur: *smacks him with axe-handle* Asshole.  
  
VampCat aka SU: If anyone has a particular Marlfox pairing they want to see, drop me a line, and I'll see what I can do. 


	7. Chapter Six: No Regrets

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long, but here's the next chapter which is also, conveniently the last. Many thanks to all my reviewers. Without your encouragement, I never would've written so much for this storyline.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. *sigh* I want to. . .but I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: No Regrets  
  
~  
  
Gelltor's POV...  
  
~  
  
Mokkan and I are going. It's that simple. Truly, amazingly, it is, and to be honest I can't believe neither my fellow siblings nor I ever thought of this sooner. We've always been following orders, and like the water rats, deserting just never seemed to be an option when all along it should've been so *obvious*.  
  
Under the cloak of dusk and shadows, I slip unseen from the camp. No one pays attention to me as they go about their business chatting and eating their dinners. Mokkan snuck away earlier, and not a soul will even realize we're gone until tomorrow at least, which gives us a nice head start.  
  
As the campfires' light slowly starts to fade, I can't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt. Don't I owe my family more loyalty than this? Well, perhaps not my *entire* family, but at least my sister, Predak, deserves an explanation. Not only is she my twin, but she's my confidante too, someone I can talk to in all matters save one. Despite everything, I've never managed to tell her about my feelings for Mokkan.  
  
Speaking of Predak. . . I pause as soon as I hear the bushes beside me rustle. The sound is loud enough to make me observe that the one making it *wants* to be heard. Sure enough, Predak strides out of the underbrush, a seething look on her normally calm countenance.  
  
"So it's *true*," her venomous voice accuses. "You really *are* leaving. Coward," she scoffs.  
  
Turning to face her, I reply hotly, "That's not it at all, and you know."  
  
"Hmph. How would I? You hardly tell me anything important."  
  
""Anything important"?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Mokkan," Predak retorts, giving me a smoldering glare. "You never once mentioned the two of you were a couple or that you even *liked* him."  
  
I can feel my face blanch. How had she figured it out? Clearly, I've been strongly underestimating my twin. I glance up to explain myself, but her eyes are wide with incredulous shock. The anger drains out of her tone to be replaced by stunned astonishment. "By the fang," she gasps. "I had no idea I was actually *right*."  
  
"It appears you know me well after all."  
  
"You could have told me." Predak's voice is a whisper now. I'm honestly not sure whether she means telling her about my feelings for Mokkan or explaining that I'm leaving. Either way, I'm certain her pride is smarting.  
  
"It's not like we'll never see each other again," I assure her. "This isn't goodbye forever. . .just a little while."  
  
My twin's paws grip my shoulders tightly in protest. "But what if this really *is* goodbye? What if I *don't* see you again."  
  
"Then let us making this parting on good terms," I offer. My words are little consolation to her barely hidden fears, yet it is the best I can do. "But I do intend to see you again, little sister."  
  
Regaining her composure a bit, Predak snorts indignantly, ""*Little*"? Only by a few minutes." She tries to smile, but I can see it's forced.  
  
"My advice to you, sister, don't end up following our mother's rules forever. There are places far nicer by far than our island."  
  
"I'll have to keep it in mind."  
  
Taking a step closer, I place an affectionate kiss on her forehead, and she doesn't pull away like usual. On most occasions, my sister — as well as my other siblings — despises any gesture that could be considered more than simple camaraderie. Predak's composure has returned entirely so that now she only looks rather sad. With a somber — but understanding — smile, she communicates her silent, albeit reluctant, approval.  
  
"Fair seasons to you, brother, until we meet again."  
  
~~~  
  
It was harder than I'd expected. Out of my whole family, Predak is the one I'll sorely miss. Even though she can be horribly snippy and damnably stoic at the most inopportune times, I'll still miss her. For a moment, I wonder if I'm actually doing the right thing. It's probably rather late to begin worrying about my perception of right and wrong, yet I'm dwelling on it anyways. However, as soon as I arrive near the side of the road and see Mokkan waiting for me, I know I'm making the right choice. It's the most difficult one to be sure, but success is not won by the faint of heart.  
  
Walking up to stand beside him, I ask, "Are you ready?"  
  
He lets out a tense breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
We've decided to make are way southwest which will eventually take us to a sunny climate leading away from Castle Marl. There is a path on the western side of Mossflower that we'll follow, but first my brother and I must stop at the river near the camp.  
  
Since our unique markings will easily identify us, Mokkan came up with the plan of using dyes to hide are some of our strangest fur patterns. The sound of rushing water informs us that we're nearly there.  
  
"C'mon," Mokkan says as we walk through a few brambles and come to the riverbank. Kneeling down at the water's edge  
  
He grins. "What do you think?"  
  
I lean over to see my reflection in the river. Although this part is a bit smoother, my image is still blurred, but it doesn't really matter. I can see well enough, and what I see is definitely startling.  
  
"I hardly recognize myself!"  
  
"Good," Mokkan replies as he hands me the dye, "that's the idea."  
  
Shifting into a more comfortable position on the cold ground, I reach forward to begin covering his facial markings with the reddish brown dye. My elder brother slowly smiles as my paws seem to do more caressing than actual dye application. Using the darker brown next, I blend the colors in before adding hints of black. I must say, it looks pretty well done, and when the two of us turn to gaze into the river's mirror-like surface, there's a pair of common, ordinary gray foxes staring back.  
  
"No one will recognize us," Mokkan affirms.  
  
Wrapping an arm around his waist, I kiss his cheek, carefully avoiding the drying dye. "Then I suppose we'd better get going."  
  
I take his paw in mine, and Mokkan smirks that familiar smirk of his. To my surprise, I fear I'm beginning to grow rather fond of that annoying facial gesture. Then, *finally*, he smiles a real smile.  
  
"I love you, you know," he whispers. His voice is soft and — for a change — unsure. "I don't believe I've said it before."  
  
Reaching down, I hold his other paw. "You didn't have to."  
  
~END~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hmm. . .over all, I'm pretty pleased with how this story came out, although I had some trouble writing Predak. Anyways, I'm definitely taking Flyer Foxfur's suggestion and starting a Silth/Lantur/Wilce triangle thingy, and I've got an idea for an interesting Cluny pairing that will actually be [gasp!] a het fic. It might be a couple weeks at the most before I post something though 'cause schoolwork and other plot bunnies have got me kinda swamped, but I'm workin' on some new stuff.  
  
Mokkan: [sarcastically] Great.  
  
Gelltor: Well, at least she's done torturing us, and by the way, I thought you said this would have a *happy* ending.  
  
VampCat: But it did.  
  
Asrcod: Ziral got killed, how is that considered "happy"?  
  
Ziral: [indignantly] Yeah!  
  
VampCat: [shrugs] Okay, I lied, so shoot me.  
  
Marlfoxes: That's not fair!  
  
VampCat: What?! *You* lot lie all the time!  
  
Lantur: Yes, but when we do it it's to move the plot along. You authors just like to torment us.  
  
VampCat: What do you mean —? Hey! [holding hands up and backing slowly away] Put down those axes —! 


End file.
